Green is the colour
by kimmary
Summary: She knew it was wrong, this green-eyed monster that was clawing it's way up her throat. She knew she needed to find a way to still it, drown it, but could she? Set at the end of season 1, leading up to season 2
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all, so I had taken an unexpected leave of absence from fanfiction, but am back and decided to try my hand at Rookie Blue (have previously only concentrated on NCIS). So here goes. Please note that I am South African, so some spellings (and words) may differ….

This takes into consideration the last two episodes of season one and liberally uses the promos (got to love Youtube) of season 2. I have conveniently changed a few things to fit my story…I do not own Rookie Blue. I don't even own a DVD box set – although, I do have it on preorder…

**Chapter one: The monster stirs**

It shouldn't hurt this much. But it did. It was stupid, really. After all she was with Luke. Happy with Luke. Wasn't she? Hell, she must be, she was moving in with him. And if that isn't a big step for the girl who constantly has a backdoor plan, then what is?

Andy leans further into her hand, her elbow pressing into the worn, puck-marked bar. She absently scratches the grooves, probably put there by some other rookie sitting in the same seat, years before her. Her father, perhaps? Or, Sam?

She shakes her head. She cannot go there. Will not go there. Glances over to where Luke is playing darts with Dov and Jerry, shifts her eyes back again to the door. The door that has recently closed. Behind Sam. And Gail. Together. Again. That blonde hussy...

When Sam ushered out Gail a few nights back, without a glance back, she had felt an unfamiliar stab of something. A sharp pain to the chest. Bile rising up in her throat. Irrational feelings. Feelings she had no right too. Green-eyed monsters lurking in the shadows.

So, she had put them out of her mind, turned back to Luke, her lover, her boyfriend. The man she was planning to move in with. And tried to squash down that little monster clawing in her chest. She succeeded. Barely. Told herself it was nothing. After all, Gail had shown, ughh, compassion over the past few months, had become a little less bitch and a little more, well nice. Chris had a lot to do with that. And Andy knew there was something there. Gail wouldn't hurt him. And, well, Chris didn't seem perturbed at all, that the sexy blonde and left, with her equally sexy partner. Alone. Together.

But that was before. Before the uncover op. Before Eddie and Gabe. The fear she felt, the desperation to know that he, Sam, was still alive, that ripped her up inside. Seeing that yellow body bag….

Then hearing him call her voice. Relief flooding her body. He smiled at her, that sultry, sexy smile, pushed himself off the car, told her he would see her tomorrow, her knees weak with relief. She had wanted to reach out, touch him. Feel that solidness of him, that he really was there and not lying cold, dead – that place her vivid imagination had taken her too.

But, what does she do instead? What she always does. When things get tricky. Backs straight into her comfort zone. The easy option. The safe option: "Yes, Luke, I will move in with you."

Was that just yesterday? She huffs, shifts her position slightly, tilts back her head and glugs down some of her beer, noisily banging it onto the counter. Sighs again, and continues nagging away at the scratched counter.

She has no right to Sam. No right to feel this way. No right. And while it's not fair, and sure as hell not right, she needs to battle her own demons tonight. That little green-eyed monster is now clawing its way up into her throat. It will not be silenced. She lifts her hand, signals the barman. Guess she has to drown the sucker now.

Tracy sits next to her. Watching the emotions flit across her face. "Don't go there," she warns. Hissing slightly, jabbing Andy roughly in the ribs.

"Wha- what?" Andy asks, turning to her bleary-eyed. She had forgotten Tracy was even there.

"You know exactly what I mean," Tracy says quietly, tilting her head to the closed door.

"I'm with Luke. I'm moving in with Luke," Andy responds, glugging down the fresh drink. Reassuring herself, as much as she is Tracy.

"Uh-huh" Tracy responds, signaling for another round. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Andy's head is pounding. Jack-hammer, sledge-hammer, some kind of damn hammer. A thudding that will not be silenced. Not even with painkillers and coffee. She sits in front of the computer, typing up her report. The case file lies open next to her. Ricky's interview transcribed in black and white. For all to see. How she and "Gabe" were so convincing. Every minute point. Every nuance. That despite his holding a gun pointed at her, how she just walked away. Turned her back. On him, holding a gun. Said something about saving her partner's life. And. Walked. Away…<p>

She has been here at the barn for a couple of hours already. Couldn't sleep. In her new room. Her new bed. Her new bedmate.

Sighing, she shuts down the computer. The report complete. Picks up the case folder, and puts it back on Jerry's desk. Rolling her shoulders stiffly she walks into the locker room. She is still sitting, her head tilted forward, her arms on her thighs, when Gail walks in.

Hah. Bounds in, more likely. A definite spring in her step. She grins at Andy. "Late night? I, on the other hand, was tucked up nice and cozy in bed rather early in fact." Her smile widens, and she licks her lips, peeling off the jacket she is wearing. A leather jacket. Black leather jacket. Sam's leather jacket.

Andy stands, grimacing and walks out. Repeating over and over in her head, she has no right, she has no right.

She stalks into the training room. Plonks herself next to Tracy as Frank calls the group to order.

"Glad to see you can join us Swarek," he intones dryly.

Andy looks up. At Sam, lounging at the doorway, that slouchy way of his, a half smile, half smirk on his face. Wearing the same worn jeans and black shirt he was wearing at the bar.

She closes her eyes briefly, turns her head. Barely listens as Frank gives out the notices. Chris is still in hospital, doing much better and should be home soon, thanks everyone for the support. Good takedown the other night, commendations go out to the undercover and support teams. Quick action saved the lives of fellow coppers. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Frank calls out the partnerships for the day. Andy sits up a little straighter in her chair. Wondering who she will be partnered with. After all, primary training is finished, she may even be partnered with another rookie. Her blood runs cold as she sees the words forming on Frank's lips. Swarek and McNally. Seriously? Her sharp intake of breath, right under Frank's nose, makes him take interest.

"Problem McNally?"

"Ahh, no Sir. Just thought that maybe you would, you know. Mix it up a little. Change partners and the such?" she mutters, sliding down in her chair again.

"No sense in changing a strong team McNally. Unless there is a reason? There's no reason is there McNally, Swarek?" Frank asks, turning from one to the other.

"No sir," they answer simultaneously, as Andy slides even further into her chair, her face reddening slightly

Notices finished, assignments given, they are dismissed. Andy walks passed Sam, still slouching against the wall, chatting to Jerry and Oliver. "I'll wait for you in the car," she says, barely civil.

"Oh, and shower before you change into your uniform. You smell of cheap perfume," she hisses, exiting the room.

Sam raises his eyebrow, glances over at Gail, who returns the look. A peal of laughter is heard echoing behind her as Andy grits her teeth, marching down the passageway.


	2. Chapter 2: What lies beneath

**A/N: to those of you who reviewed. Thanks a bunch. Always means so much! There is nothing like feeling that your words actually mean something, so thank you! Yes, this is a multi-chapter fanfic, which needs to be furiously updated prior to the Season 2 debut next week! Hope you continue to enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: What lies beneath<strong>

* * *

><p>A sharp rap at the window breaks Andy's daydream. She jumps slightly, then frowns. Sighing loudly, she takes her time putting down her phone, leaning over and opening the door.<p>

Poking his head in, Sam hands her a cup of coffee. She can see from his damp hair curling slightly that he has taken her advice. Somehow, this doesn't make her feel any happier. Her thoughts, her throwaway comment, confirmed.

"Thought you might need that," he says, gruffly, before easing himself into his seat.

"Thanks." She is short. And being difficult. And she knows it.

Sam simply shakes his head. Pulls out into the traffic, takes a swig of hot coffee, before glancing over at her.

"What's crawled up your butt?" he asks. "Callaghan's time of the month?" He knows he is pushing her. He just wants to get a reaction. Anything. Something.

Her only response is a long, hard, dark look before she scowls back into her coffee cup. Sipping. Ignoring.

"Right… So, that's how it's going to be," he mutters, turning his attention back to the road.

Andy stares out of the window.

The day is spent in relative silence. A couple of minor disturbances, one B&E, a case of suspected domestic abuse. They do what they need to do, minimal interaction. He's not used to her being so quiet. And she, if she is honest, isn't all that used to not filling up the space with words. But, each question, each word that slips into her mouth, is bitten down, swallowed bitterly. She cannot, will not, allow that little green monster push past her lips.

Sam has barely pulled into the barn's parking lot at the end of shift, before she is out of the car. Muttering something about paperwork that needs to be done, Andy slams the door behind her, moving quickly across the lot.

* * *

><p>It's after 7pm, by the time Andy has finished the reports. She emerges from the locker room, fresh from her shower, her bag hanging over her shoulder. Sees Sam leaning against the wall, just in the shadows.<p>

Sighing, she makes to move past him. Intent on ignoring that he is even there. He catches her elbow, stopping her short.

They stand. Him leaning against the wall, her just in front, eyes focused on the front door.

"McNally, I don't know exactly what your problem is, but you are obviously pissed…"

"Not now Sam," she spits out. Pushes past him, starts to walk away.

He has had enough. Spins her around, leaning in as her back presses against the wall, his hands flat on the wall, either side of her head.

"Yes, now." He grits out.

She turns her head away, and grabbing her chin, he roughly jerks her back: "Now, I have been patient today, seeing that you obviously have a hangover. But, I am not going to be as patient tomorrow."

Andy continues to stare sullenly at him. He moves his hands to her shoulders, gripping her firmly. Starring deep into her eyes, he is surprised at the anger, and something akin to hatred, he sees there.

"Now, I don't know exactly what your problem is. And quite frankly, I don't want to know. But, like it or not, I am the senior officer here, which means I still make the rules. And for as long as we are partners, I need to know that you have got my back, and that I have yours. This… this…," he lets go as he leans back and waves his hands in the air, lowering his voice, the anger, the frustration dripping on every word ".. is just going to get one of us hurt. Or worse. And, I for one don't want your blood on my hands."

There is a flutter of emotions across her face. Breathing deeply, they stare into each other's eyes. He leans in again, his hands bracing against the wall, moving closer. Her guard drops. Just for a moment, a second. Enough…

The women's locker room door swings open. Voices. Laughter. The moment is broken. Shattered. Gone. Two sets of eyes slide over to where Gail stands in the doorway, Sam's jacket slung over her arm.

Sam drops his hands, Andy looks from the one to the other. "You finished?" she asks, coldly. "Because I certainly am."

Wrenching open the door, she lets it slam behind her. Closing on Sam. On Gail. She looks across the darkening lot, to where Luke is waiting for her. Her past; her future.

Sam smacks the wall in frustration as Gail walks up to him, wincing slightly. "Too much?" she asks, quietly, gently, laying an hand on his arm as he stands, his forehead resting against the cool surface.

"Come on Sam, let's get that drink."

* * *

><p>They sit side-by-side in the noisy pub, the dark-haired and the blonde, swirling their bourbon. Silent. Each lost in their own thoughts.<p>

Sam clears his throat: "How's Chris doing?"

Gail's eyes light up at his question. "He's good. Popped in to see him earlier. Now that they have put him in general ward, even us police officers have to abide by the visiting hours. But they should be letting him home tomorrow."

They sip their drinks quietly for a while. "Thanks again for taking me to the hospital to see him last night," she says, softly. "It was because of you, they let me in."

Sam offers a half-smile. "Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Bumps her shoulder. She grins.

"Andy thinks we had sex."

Sam looks at her. She nods.

"She thinks we spent the night together. Twice. And, to be honest. I may have encouraged that thought. Just a bit." She holds her index finger and thumb up, inches apart.

He continues to stare at her. An unreadable expression on his face.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" she throws his words back at him, bumping his shoulder this time.

Quiet again.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" she finally asks.

He shrugs. "Nothing. She's with Callaghan, living with Callaghan and, until that changes, I can... No, I will do nothing."

They sit silently again, shoulder to shoulder, comfortable.

Same clears his throat: "Her reaction - that was good though, wasn't it?" he asks.

They both smile into their drinks.


	3. Chapter 3: Washed red

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews... you guys rock! 'kay so, as a bit of a youtube junkie, I have looked at all the promos posted for season 2 and have kind of used poetic license for where I am taking this... Hope you like (and that I am not to predictable.) Plan on loading a chapter a day (already on chapter 6...)**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah... still don't own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Washed red<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam is standing at the coffee machine as Andy walks up. Without saying anything, he pours her a cup of coffee, adds creamer, pushes it over to her. She smiles warily. Dark rings under her eyes. She swallows, hard. "Sam…"<p>

He cuts her short, saves her from the embarrassment that is rapidly colouring her cheeks. "It is what it is."

"Don't overthink it," they add simultaneously. She smiles at him shyly. Puts down her coffee, holds her hand out. "Truce?"

He hip-bumps her instead. Throws over his shoulder as he walks off, "Come on McNally, we are going to be late for roll call."

And for now, that will do.

* * *

><p>The next few days pass, uneventful. It's not as comfortablas it was. That, they both know, will take time. But, it is easier, they are easier. And, they are talking. By a mutual, unspoken agreement, they stick to neutral subjects. Very...very... neutral subjects. But the banter is back, and, while perhaps neither is quite ready to admit it, so are the side-long glances. It is what it is. And they accept it, as just that.<p>

So, when Frank Best announces that McNally and Epstein are partnering up for the day, Andy's eyes immediately slide over to Sam, a panicked expression on her face, questions in her eyes. Sam lightly shakes his head, shrugs. This wasn't his doing.

She releases the breath she didn't even know she was holding, smiles ever so slightly. Frank explains that they will be doing security detail for the nearby college. A concert is to be held on the grounds, starting late afternoon, leading into the night. It's routine, he explains to the rookies, the senior officers groaning lightly. Drunken students, never a pleasurable detail.

"Don't worry about shining your shoes," Oliver mutters. "You gonna have to clean them for tomorrow anyway." He shudders.

Dov, confused, starts to ask why, realisation hitting him as both Sam and Noelle make gagging noises.

"Yup, it's a regular fun-fest," Frank adds, straight-faced. "But, it's a job and someone has got to do it. And as it falls under our jurisdiction that means us." He explains that the rookies, being the juniors, and in this case, drawing the short straw, will patrol within the concert grounds – crowd-control he calls it. The senior officers get to hang on the periphery; "The splatter-free zone," the older cops are quick to add, gleefully.

The team disperses, orders in hand. Rolling her eyes, Andy snatches the keys from Dov's hand, him almost bouncing with anticipation. "Students, co-eds" he utters joyfully.

"There is no way I am letting you drive," she shares, pushing him ahead of her. "Save me," she mouths at Sam as she passes him. He lifts his hands in mock surrender. "No can do, orders are orders. You rookies are on your own."

"Fly my babies, fly" Oliver chortles next to him.

Growing softly, Andy propels Dov towards the car park.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun beats down. Lithe bodies, scanty clothing and large plastic cups of beer. Could almost be fun. Almost. But. It's. Not. The heavy protective vests put pay to that. Andy shifts her shoulders, she can feel a trickle of sweat, bead and drip down her back. The vest is uncomfortable, hot, unbearable, she wishes she could just take it off. College students. Honestly, what is the worst that can happen? Someone pukes on her shoes? She is already sticky from a pink drink that some numbskull tripped and poured on her, unable to even negotiate his own legs, and there is an unidentifiable substance on her leg. Definitely not keen on looking to closely at that either, she shudders softly.<p>

Looking around, she takes in the location of her fellow rookies, all accounted for. Dov, she sees with amusement, is trying to scrape off what looks to be bubble gum off the bottom his shoe, tacky from being on the hot tarmac.

She glances over as a young student lightly pushes past her, slightly jittery, slightly anxious. Andy's keen observation takes her in, catches her eye, smiles reassuringly. The girl smiles back, but there is something, not quite right about her eyes. The smile freezes, her eyes glaze, a spray of wet hits Andy's face. She lifts her hand to her face, swipes, looks at her fingers confused. Red? Is that… bloo.. the thought doesn't finish forming as she feels, rather than hears the second shot. The impact pushes her off her feet, winding her. The only thought as she smacks the ground is that the gunman must be extremely close to have this impact… she tries to look around, to take in who the shooter may be, but all she sees is a swirl of color and Gail's stricken expression.

The crowd screams, disperses, moves back, and she thinks she can hear Sam's voice. "Get a grip, McNally," flips through her fractured thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sam, standing on the outskirts, had been scanning the crowd. Telling himself that he was just making sure he knew where all the rookies were, this being their first crowd-control call-out. He checked out the position of the other rookies, before landing on Andy. He watches her eyes, as she spies Dov, trying to stifle her laughter as he fights the gum glueing his shoe to the ground. He watches, as the features on her face change, the young women pushing past her catching her attention. Just as the edges of concern snags the corners of his gut, he hears the first shot, closely followed by the second. The student disappears, and then McNally… Andy… ANDY…. He breaks into a sprint, pushing through the screaming crowd.<p>

He gets to her before Gail, surprisingly. She is gasping for air, trying to sit up, stand up. He gently pushes her back. "Lie down McNally, lie down," he says quickly. Ignoring the student who lies, eyes open wide, missing half her chest. There is nothing he can do for her. Leaves her to the others. His prime concern, the woman lying, no, make that trying to get back up. He pushes her down. Again. Apologizes profusely as he undoes the straps of her vest, unbuttons her uniform shirt, and gently pushes up the black t-shirt.

"I'm. Ok." She puffs out. Her face pale under the splatter of blood.

"You need a medic, McNally," he says, gruffly. "Do you think you can stand?"

He pulls her up, peeling off her uniform shirt and handing it to Gail. "Call Callaghan," he says, quietly. "He will want to know. Tell him she has been shot, but is okay. Probably has a broken rib or two, definitely bruising. But," he sighs, raggedly, "She is okay".

Nodding, Gail radios in to the barn, asking to be put through to Callaghan.

Seeing her discomfort, her dislike of being the centre of attention, Sam edges Andy away. Leans her against the medic's van. Making sure she is okay, he lightly frisks her, doesn't want any surprises. Pulling out a white handkerchief (a white hankie, she thinks, amazement flitting through her muddled brain. Never would have taken him for a hankie man), he gently wipes at her face, cleaning off the blood splatters. Her eyes are vacant, scarily vacant, and he almost wants to shake her, just to get a reaction. A scream, a yell, a tear. Anything. Something. Please. Looks at her beseechingly.

"McNally," he whispers, lifting her chin, starring deep into her dark eyes. "I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean what I said earlier. You are not on your own. You. Are. Not. Alone."

And just as he gets a flicker, a recognition, it is wrenched from his grasp.

"Andy, Andy, you okay? I'm here, Baby, I'm here," Luke is out of breath, reaching out for her, the panic in his eyes.

And Sam, being Sam, steps back, letting her fall into Luke's arms.

Luke nods at Sam over Andy's head, mouthing a thank you. Sam nods back. Accepting. Understanding. Goes back to his station. He still has a job to do, witnesses to interview. There is a woman dead. They need to find out what the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 4:Chasing demons

a/n: Thank you, thank you again, to all those who reviewed this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chasing demons<strong>

* * *

><p>Andy refuses medical attention. Of course. Claims that she is okay. The medics quickly check her over, it doesn't look like her ribs are broken, but there will be some hefty bruising, some tenderness. Made her promise that should she battle to breathe, or have sharp, stabbing pains, she needs to go to hospital. Stat. She nods, promises.<p>

Insists that she wants to go back to the station, despite Luke's protestations that she should be home, in bed, resting.

But, Andy, is Andy. Stubborn. Strong. Determined. Luke gives in, drives her to the station. Guides her out of the car and gingerly helps her to the locker room, gives her a light kiss on the forehead. Goes back to his office, his job, his career.

Smiling wanly, she edges into the changing area, slowly peels off her uniform, climbs into the shower. Alone. Finally. She lets the tears she has been holding in stream in silence, mingling with the rushing water. She turns, slides down the wall, grasping her side painfully. Her legs bent, she touches her forehead to her knees. Mourning the death of the woman she never knew, the woman whose blood still stains her mind. The last look in her eyes, pleading for help.

She thinks she hears footsteps outside the shower stall. Strong, determined steps that halter, falter. Stop. A hesitation, a heavy sigh. Then a rapid movement towards the door.

A few minutes pass, then lighter footsteps, this time all the way to the shower stall.

"Andy," Tracy bends her head around the wall, sees Andy crouched on the floor. "Oh, Andy…" she whispers, kneeling on the dry ground next to her.

"I… I can't get up." Andy mutters, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Sam thought as much, called me," Tracy admits.

She stands, switching off the shower. Reaching behind her, she grabs hold the worn towel hanging on the hook. Sniffs at it gingerly. Bends down, wrapping the towel around Andy, she slips her arms through Andy's and heaves her up.

Andy, straightening the towel around her, registers what Tracy has said. "Sam?" she asks, quietly.

"Yeah. He didn't think that you would have a spare uniform here. Managed to scrounge up a pair of uniform pants and a T-shirt for you. He didn't say much, just he thought that perhaps I should come help."

Moving slowly over the bench, Andy sinks down, clutches at the worn, washed out t-shirt. Lifts it to her nose, breathes in deeply. Sam.

Tracy, making sure she is okay. Well, as okay as she can be, eases out of the locker room.

Sam is leaning, nonchalantly (so he thinks) against the wall. Stands up straighter as Tracy exists the locker room. Tracy smiles reassuringly at him. "You were right. She's just getting dressed. Should be out shortly."

Nodding, he moves away from the door. Doesn't want her to think he is hovering.

* * *

><p>Luke sighs, heavily, picks up his already cold coffee, takes a gulp and grimaces. It sucks, he thinks, as he shuffles the papers around his desk. He knows that he looks like the bad guy, he is always the bad guy, he puts his job, his career before Andy. And, maybe he does. Doesn't mean he cares for her any less. Hell, he dropped everything – including the current case he is working on – when he got the call from Peck, saying that Andy had been injured. Made sure she was okay, wanted to take her home, but she insisted on coming in (and if there is one thing he knows with certainty, no-one argues with Andy).<p>

The officers and the detectives, they just look at things different, you know. Okay, so, if he is honest with himself, perhaps he could have handled the whole Benny thing better. How was he to know that the kid would die? The doc said it would be routine. Yes, so his drive to put a murderer away may have swayed his opinion, but the evidence that kid was marching around with was vital. And, if Andy looked at it rationally, Benny's death was not in vain. That killer went away for two murders, instead of just one. Won't be seeing the light of day for quite some time. But, that's part of the problem, isn't it… Andy isn't rational, she's emotional…. Highly emotional.

And then there is her first kill. Did she and Swarek (oh yes, he saw those sidelong looks) really think that he didn't want to be the one to comfort her, to hold her tight, to wipe her tears away? But, again, it comes down to the nature of their jobs. Andy had done her job. She had gotten the bad guy, they saved the girl. But then, there was the scene, and the bones, all of those bones, other victims who needed to be remembered, whose deaths needed to be catalogued, whose lives needed to be investigated. So, he did his job. Is still doing his job. Leaves Swarek to be the knight in a shiny black and white patrol car.

The fact of the matter is, he, Luke, is a detective. At least that what his pay-grade and job description says. The police officers, now, they get to swoop in, cover the scene, arrest people, uncover murders, stop crimes – they are the superheroes of the division. The detectives, they are the workers, the investigators. They are the ones that mull over the scene, check out the facts, make sure the case sticks.

And that's the whole crux, isn't it? That's _his_ job. Swarek's job, as a senior officer, as a training officer - look out for the rookies, teach the rookies, protect the rookies. And for the last six months, Andy has been Swarek's rookie,_ his_ responsibility.

So, he defers to Swarek, will stay here and do his job, leave Swarek to his - looking after their girl.

Let's not kid. He knows he shares Andy with Swarek. He is her partner, was her TO, her go-to-guy. But, she has chosen him, Luke. She lives with him. She loves him?

Oh, there is no denying that there is chemistry between Andy and Swarek, you would have to be deaf, and blind, and mute, not to know. And, his occupation demands that he is a keen observer.

But, he reasons, Everyone has their _Sam Swarek_, that one person that makes you smoulder, that makes you burn, just by looking at you. Those relationships, that passion, can never last. He, himself is living proof of that, got burned badly with that one, didn't he. That's the trouble with playing with fire.

He shakes his head, shifts the memories that have settled there, allowing them to once more to hide below the surface.

He and Andy, well, they have chosen the safe option, the comfortable option. And, they are happy… Aren't they, he asks himself.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he taps the keyboard, bringing his computer back to life. Work to do. Crimes aren't going to solve themselves, now are they?

* * *

><p>Andy pushes herself up off the bench. Takes a deep breath and leans forward for a moment. A wave of dizziness and nausea floods her already aching system. She didn't exactly lie when she told the medic she wasn't in much discomfort; she just kind of evaded the truth. Her modus operandi really, isn't it… that evasion of truth.<p>

She straightens up, clutches her ribs. Takes another moment, edges towards the door. Pulls it open and walks out, her head held high.

Doesn't notice Sam slipping out of the shadows and into the squad room behind her, easing into his chair like he has been there all along.

Andy moves slowly across to the counter, pours herself a glass of water. Tracy reaches to help her, stopped by a quick, determined shake of Sam's head.

Putting down the glass, Andy seeks out Jerry, sees him perched on the edge of Sam's desk. "I'm ready," she says quietly, firmly. Glances are exchanged over her head, Jerry to Sam, Sam to Frank, Frank to Luke, back to Jerry. Oblivious, she says again, slightly louder, firmer, controlled: "I'm ready. You know that the first few hours are the most important in any case. That is the time you are most likely to get the suspect, the best time to get a clear picture from any eye-witness." Her hooded eyes bore into Sam's. "The golden hours, right Sam? You taught me that."

Looking to Jerry and Frank, she adds, "Right now, I am the best eye-witness you got. Perhaps there is something I know that can help. You need to question me. You have too. Forget who I am. Right now, I'm the best shot you have at finding this killer."

She turns to Sam, imploring him to back her up, to support her, Sam stares at Luke, raises his eyebrow, brothers bonded by fear, by concern, by responsibility, by…

Luke shrugs, pushes off the decision to the senior officer. Frank and Jerry wait, "What do you think, Sammy?"

Biting back what he really thinks, Sam swallows thickly. Stands up, hands resting on his hips, shifts his weight, "McNally is right. Like it or not, we need her statement. The sooner, the better."


	5. Chapter 5: What is, what was

A/N: Here's the next chapter - hope you like?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: What is, what was<strong>

* * *

><p>The questioning seems to go on for hours, Jerry taking the lead.<p>

Sam paces, until Oliver puts his hands on his shoulder, stilling him. "Sammy, slow down, I feel like I need an energy bar just watching you. And you're making McNally nervous," he adds quietly.

Andy tries to remember, anything that can help. She describes the girl, the anxiety she felt emanating off her. The fear in her eyes. The plea for help. Tried to reach out for her. Then she was gone. Says that the shooter must have been close, one of the many crowded around them. Closes her eyes, pictures the other people, students. But they blur together, faces indistinguishable. Nothing that made anyone stand out, which makes her think, the shooter looks young, a student as well, someone who blended. Is that even possible?

Sam stops, watches. "McNally, you ok? You look kinda pale."

She looks up at him, colour draining from her face.

"Right, that's it. This interview has ended. Jerry, you got enough for now?" He asks, not really waiting, or wanting an answer, hikes Andy up, gripping the soft flesh just above her elbow. She sucks in a deep breath, in obvious pain. Slipping his arm under hers, he doesn't want to take her dignity, her independence, he ushers her out.

"Ollie, see if you can find me a decent painkiller in the squad first aid kit," he throws over his shoulder.

"I. Just. Need. Some. Air." She mutters, painfully. They get as far as the squad room, when Sam stops, short. Andy, almost crashes into him, bewildered. He is staring at the newcomer, a tall, beautiful blonde, her back to them.

"Honey," he growls, "I thought I told you not to come here. Vice were willing to drop the charge, but only if we didn't see each other."

The blonde spins round. Hitching up her skirt, she leaps into Sam's waiting arm, straddling him, wrapping (what seems to be to Andy) impossibly long legs around his waist. "But baby," she purrs, pouts, a thick Southern accent. "I just need me some Sammy, no matter what the cost. You're that good…" tracing her finger down the side of his face, stares deeply into his eyes. "..arrest me if you have too, only if you promise to frisk me yourself…" Wrapping her hands in his hair, she pulls him in, and kisses him hard.

Andy, doesn't quite know where to look, she wants to turn away, walk away, but is cemented to the floor, unable to move. Damn little green guy, clutching at her ankles.

Pulling back from the kiss, Sam and the woman both laugh. He spins her to the ground, straightens his shirt, she rearranges her skirt. They stare at each other briefly, before Andy lightly groans, clutching her ribcage.

"Jo Rosati, detective extraordinaire, meet Andy McNally, my rookie. Jo used to be part of 15, working amongst us mere mortals, before she moved upstate. What brings you here Jo?"

Jo turns to the bedraggled woman standing, subconsciously leaning into Sam, now that his arms are once again free. She didn't miss the way he introduced his partner, even if they did.

she looks appraisingly at Andy. "Aahh, yes. McNally," the accent dropped, her tone a few degrees cooler. "The real reason I am here." Holds out her hand.

Andy, trying desperately to keep up, cannot fight the pain or the nausea that engulfs her. Stomach churning, she starts to offer her own hand. Doubles over instead, spraying all over Jo's handcrafted leather high heels.

"Aaggh," she mutters, as Jo, reaches her hand out, rubbing Andy's back, while simultaneously shaking off the warm gunk pooling on her shoe.

"I'm, I'm just going to clean up," Jo says, her lips curling, a mix of amusement, pity and irritation.

"Clean up, aisle four," yells Oliver, sniggering loudly.

Andy groans, knows that before shift is over even those out on patrol will have heard that she has just been sick on a visiting detective. Talk about a career-limiting move. Trying desperately to hide the burning embarrassment, does what she does best in these situations, bites back: "Well, that was pleasant... Another one of yours' Sam? You really do have a thing for the rookies don't ya – anyone you haven't slept with?" She can't help but throw at him, bitterly.

That little green guy has clearly crawled up and escaped along with the rest of her breakfast.

He looks at her pointedly: "Gonna let that one slide."

She has the grace to turn her head away.

Sighing, he peels a roll of mints out of his pocket, pops one into her mouth. She wrinkles her nose as she chews, mumbling a thanks.

"For your information, Miss Busybody, we studied together at the Academy. Jo transferred into the 15 after she made detective. She was um… she had um… she's Callaghan's ex…partner." Seems uncomfortable getting the words out.

Andy looks at him, curiosity painting her face, a question on her lips.

"McNally, Swarek, get in here," Frank yells from his office door. Sam, smiles, wanly. Saved. For now.

* * *

><p>Andy grimaces, eases herself off the chair as Sam reaches to help her. She gently pushes him off. "Just gonna get cleaned up, again." Moves slowly towards the locker room. Jo, thankfully, is no where to be seen. Andy rinses her mouth, splashes water in her face."McNally, you are one scary-looking lady," she stares at her dark reflection. "Buck up". Gives herself a pep talk, once again shoves the little green guy back into the depth of her gut, where he belongs, for now… She checks her clothes for splatter marks (seems clean), ties her hair back (with difficulty) and sighing heavily, makes her way into Frank's office.<p>

As she enters, Jerry, Sam and Jo look up. Frank moves around from behind his desk. Places a big, heavy hand on Andy's shoulder. "You did good today, McNally. Everything you should have. You ok?" he asks her gruffly, concern tinges his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Aaaaghh, I hear you have met Detective Rosati," Frank adds, going back to his desk, as Sam stands, moving to lean against the wall, freeing the chair for Andy.

Jerry sniggers.

"Yes, sorry for the um…"

Jo twists her foot around. "Don't worry about it, see, all good again." And Andy, despite wanting to loathe this beautiful newcomer, and all that she brings with her, cannot help but like her, gives her a small smile.

"Right, the real reason we are here," Frank interjects. "Jo, you want to bring us all up to speed?"

Just as she is about to start, the door opens, Luke comes in. "Sorry, I'm late, was just on the phone." Edges against the wall, next to Sam.

Jo turns, looks at him. He at her. Recognition. "Jo, you here?" Luke asks, rather pointlessly. Steps forward, an uncomfortable exchange of semi hugs, pats on the back and air kisses.

Rather than sitting, Jo moves next to Frank's chair, remains standing. "Right," she says, pushing a stray wisp of hair behind her ear, a fragment of whatever it was that had escaped, that hung on the air for an imperceptible moment, now neatly tucked away. Composed. Self-assured.

"Right," she says again. "The student's name is Mandy Wolcheck, at least, that is the name she has been living with the past nine months. She was one of ours, under witness protection. We transferred her in about six months ago. Cannot go into her real name, and the reasons behind the case just yet, waiting for clearance to give out those gems. We have no idea who the shooter is, but we have a damn good idea why she is dead."

"Explains why we couldn't find anything about her on the system," Jerry rubs his chin, thinking.

"So, we do what? Bury the fact that she has died?" Andy asks, incredulous.

"No," Luke adds, looking from Jo, back to Andy. "We investigate, just like any other murder, any other case. And until we get the information we need…" Looks pointedly at Jo. "We work on what we have got."

Sam interjects: "She's been living here for six months, she must have made friends, acquaintances, classes she has gone to, where she hung out. We can get a picture forming. Unless, Jo, there is something else we need to know?"

Jo shakes her head, presses her lips together. "As soon as I have the clearance. It looks like I might be here a while, though. Okay for me to set up base? Got some calls to make." she asks Frank.

"No problem. You know the way."

Nodding, she leaves the room.

Andy leans forward, wincing. "I want in on this case…please" she throws in as an afterthought. Frank stares at her, trying to gage what is going on behind her eyes. "And you Swarek, guess you want in as well?"

"Well, if you are offering?" Sam adds: "I guess a few days desk duty won't kill us."

Grimaces, as he looks over at Andy. "Bad choice of words…."

* * *

><p>It's late. The squad room is quiet. The other rookies have all gathered around her, touched her, hugged her, made she is still whole, before heading out for a drink. To celebrate – that they are still all among the living, that they have triumphed another day. Tracy, eyes troubled, is the last to leave. "Are you sure you are ok?" Andy just nods. Tells her to go home, to Leo, to Dex… (although, Andy isn't entirely sure how long <em>that<em> is going to last).

She spins in the chair, Sam looks over. "Going to the Penny?" He asks, already seeing the answer on her tired face.

"Nah, I just want to go home and get into bed." She colors slightly at the use of her words. "I mean, I mean, agghhhh, you know what I mean!"

He smirks at her discomfort, she ducks her head.

Luke walks up behind her, places his hand gently on her neck, she smiles up at him.

"Ready to go?" he asks gruffly, softly, his thumbs gently kneading her neck. Turns to Sam, and Sam nods, relinquishing her for the night.

Luke tilts his head to Jo, standing just in the doorway, arms and legs crossed. Says good night.

Bends down, hitches Andy's bag over his shoulder, wraps his arms around her, protectively, eases her out of the door.

As the couple leave, Jo straightens, catches Sam's eye, "McNally and Callaghan?" She asks, raising her eyebrow. "Got to say Sammy, didn't see that one coming. Must be honest, thought that she and you…"


	6. Chapter 6: Reality check

A/N: Here's the next chapter…

Errrm, for some reason the site wasn't updating today. So, I can see that people have reviewed, as the number of reviews has increased, but I haven't been able to read said reviews. Either way, they are very, very much appreciated, so thank you, and please, keep reviewing...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Reality check<strong>

* * *

><p>She's up and out of the house before Luke even realizes she has gone. Third morning in a row. Becoming a nasty habit this.<p>

A fresh cup of coffee sits forgotten next to her as she pages through Mandy Wolcheck's student file, sent through late the previous night. Her student card displays a bright, young woman with haunted eyes. Eyes that have seen too much, eyes that will never see again. The notes that accompany are pretty straight forward – A's and the occasional B, well-liked by lecturers and students alike. Was kind of a loaner, kept her nose clean. Seemed to hang around one group in particular, five of them - three boys, two girls. The interviews have been set up for later in the day.

Andy closes the file on Mandy. Wondering who she was, really, before… before the shooting… before witness protection. Who did she leave behind, a lover, a family? Ironic really that the person who found her, was probably the very reason she had a new life. A dedicated bastard, her killer, her murderer.

Sighing heavily, she pushes herself up, wincing as she does so. Picks up her cold coffee, tosses it away. Pours herself a fresh cup. Thinks again of the pretty girl whose heart no longer beats. What would it be like to start over - fresh, clean slate. Wouldn't matter her past, could redesign her future. Be anyone she wanted to be.

Would she want to walk away, from her father, her friends, Luke, Sam… Could she?

* * *

><p>Frank has already started parade when Sam slips in the back.<p>

"Sorry Boss," he mumbles as Frank breaks mid-sentence, acknowledging his arrival. "Had a stop to make first."

A glance shared between the two men. A nod. Affirmation. Franks finishes up the notices, gives out the day's assignments, sends them on their way.

Andy is still sitting, to tired, to sore to pull herself back up, as the others filter out of the room. Sam places a small plastic container on the desk in front of her.

"Didn't sleep." It's not a question.

She picks up the container, rolls it in her hands. Painkillers – the strong stuff – her name clearly printed on the prescription label.

"Called in a few favors with Monica. She will be here in 20 minutes to check out that rib."

His tone doesn't leave space for argument, and, to be honest, she is too sore to care.

The little green monster, perches on her shoulder, whispers in her ear: "Good friend that Monica, willing to come all this way to check out his partner."

A shadow crosses the desk, Gail: "Good friend that," she echoes Andy's thoughts, nodding to Sam's retreating back. "Willing to take on the wrath of an ex to check you out."

Leaves Andy alone with her thoughts and the little green guy. Not a happy place to be.

* * *

><p>Dov sticks his head round the door: "Sam said to call you, Monica's here…. You coming?" he asks as she continues to sit.<p>

She grimaces. "Kinda stuck."

Snorting with laugher, he comes into the room, grips her underarms and yanks her to her feet.

"Yuk it up while you can, pretty boy" Andy warns, quietly.

Dov sobers immediately. "That Monica's kind of hot. Sam still seeing her, or do you think I may have a chance there?"

She gives him another dirty look, and he knows, if she could stomp off, she would.

She moves gingerly into the squad room. Sam and Monica are sitting, heads together, the far corner of the room. She clears her throat, they look up. Monica stands, glances down at Sam. "You right, she is kind of pale. Come on Andy, let's get you checked out. Frank says we can use interrogation one."

And, like a sullen child, Andy follows.

Opening the door to interrogation one, Monica gesticulates to the table in the center. Andy climbs up, moaning lightly as she does so, clutches her side. Monica opens her bag, gets out her blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. Checks her pressure, her heartbeat – all good. Asks Andy to undo her shirt. She does, sucking air in deeply between her clenched teeth.

The skin is mottled purple, black. Monica gently moves her gloved hand over Andy's side.

"Did a fine job here, Andy, this is going to be sore for a while. It doesn't look like anything is broken, luckily. I am going to strap you, though, will help ease the pain some. Sam give you the painkillers?"

Doesn't wait for her to answer, continues: "take one pill, twice a day. They are strong, but Sam says you are both on desk duty for the next few days, so that will be fine. Just don't operate any heavy machinery… or a gun," she adds as an afterthought.

Leaning behind her, Monica rummages in her bag, brings out an elasticated bandage, wraps it tightly around Andy's ribs.

As she secures the tape, something glints, glitters on her left hand, and Andy can't help but stare. Monica catches the look.

"Yup, getting married. He's also a doctor. Helps, you know. Working those crazy hours, stressful job. Helps having someone who understands, can share with you, who gets what you do, gets you."

"That's why you and Sam didn't work out? Because you weren't on the same page?" It's the little green guy who's asking this time, Andy's lips simply moving.

Monica looks at her quizzically.

"Yeah," she says sarcastically, "had nothing to do with…" her words fizzle as Sam sticks his head in.

"Finished in here Monica? McNally, we're needed in Frank's office. Jo's been given clearance to fill us in on the case."

Andy slips off the table, buttons her shirt up, not at all self-conscious as Sam leans against the door, arms crossed, watching.

Monica just shakes her head, packs up her bag. Gives the surprised Andy a kiss on the cheek, "Don't wait too long," she whispers. Pats Sam on the arm, leaves.

Andy looks at Sam, shrugs her shoulders, bewildered.

"Come on McNally, they waiting." Arms still crossed, He rolls off the doorframe, saunters down the hallway, not waiting to see if Andy is following.


	7. Chapter 7: Game's on

A/N: Oh wow, thanks all for the amazing interviews. You really know how to make a gal blush... Hope this chapter lives up to expectations...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Game's on<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam picks up a bottle of water from a box marked "civilian rehydration program" as he walks past. Stops in front of Frank's door, turns. Puts his hand up, blocks Andy from entering. She glares at him. He twists off the lid holds out the open bottle, raises his eyebrow. Sighing, she takes the water, digs in her pocket, closes her fingers on the pill container, pulls it out.<p>

Taking it from her, he pops the lid, pours one into his hand. She puts it in her mouth, takes a swig of water, swallows. Seeing his hooded expression, she opens her mouth, sticks out her tongue, shows that she has really swallowed: "Happy?"

With a half smile and a nod of satisfaction, he moves out the way, gestures for her to go on in. She opens the door, and closes it almost immediately, just as he is about to walk through. He doesn't miss her smirk of satisfaction at his painful groan, as she flounces (as much as she can with strapped ribs) into the office.

"McNally, Swarek, so good of you to join us," Frank says sarcastically. Gestures to Luke and Jo, sitting with their heads nearly touching, pouring over a file. At the sound of his voice, Luke and Jo jump, guiltily apart, unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Jo was just about to fill us in," says Luke – Captain Obvious, thinks Sam.

He cannot help but notice how Jo and Luke are circling around each other, like two wary dogs, wanting to give into natural instinct, but holding back. The thing is, he is not entirely sure which instinct is stronger, the fight for dominance – or possession.

What gets to him, is that Andy is completely oblivious. He thought woman were innately tuned to pick up on these things. But, he reasons, perhaps she chooses not to see. After all, she doesn't know the history, and she is living with the guy. Not really something you want to have at the forefront of mind, his palpable attraction for his equally attractive co-worker and current partner. Still, Andy is usually so damn observant, irritatingly so… Maybe she is distracted with this case, it's personal for her, more so than usual.

And there is no way in hell that he is going to be the one to raise this point. That kind of talk just gets him into trouble, and he really doesn't want to deal with a pissed off Andy, especially when it is directed at him.

"Sammy…Sam…Swarek!"

"Huh?" He is rudely yanked from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed Jerry entering the room.

"I was asking about the interviews, but McNally here has been kind enough to fill me in."

"Ah, yeah, the interviews," Sam nods his head, seemingly knowingly, while still mentally riffling through his jumbled thoughts.

Andy squints at him, picks up smoothly. "Yeah, as I was saying, got Mandy's, or whatever her name is, friends coming in from midday. Must admit, may make this a whole lot easier, knowing where we stand." Looks pointedly at Jo.

Jo nods: "Okay, here it is. But, this has to stay here, in this room. This case is highly sensitive. The people mixed up here are vicious." She takes a deep breath: "Her name, her real name, was Heidi Barrett. Her student card says she is only 20, but she was actually 26…"

While the others listen, Jo explains.

Turns out Heidi was a computer programmer and a damn good one at that. She had been working at a gaming company and one night accidently discovered that she could hack into the electricity grid. Found out that she could isolate the hack, sending a power surge to any area she directed (got to love GPS). The other programmer on duty didn't respond to her discovery with the same enthusiasm she did – the minor electrocution he received through his keyboard put pay to that.

But, it did spark a gaming concept: Lightening Cops: the players, as patrol cops (Andy and Sam sniggered at that) use the power of electricity to defeat evil.

They got to the testing phase of the system, called in a bunch of gamers, stuck them each in a room with surround sound and a big screen TV, shoved a control in their hands, and let them loose.

The "enemies" were a mixed bunch – a drug lord, a gun-runner, a sex-ring leader. Then there were the decoys, the innocents mixed in, and the gamer had to isolate who was good and who was bad. Acting as "cops", the gamers use a GPS lock-on to find the criminals, plug in a code, and using their weapon of choice, ideally a household appliance, shoot a surge of energy through the appliance, quietly, and rather effectively, annihilating the enemy. Points are gained, and further levels unlocked, the more enemies that are done away with. Points are lost for collateral damage, the innocents. The game was an unadulterated success. Celebrations all round.

Until the newspaper reports started surfacing – 23 people dead within a 10 mile radius all in one night and all died of mysterious circumstances. For some reason, a short- circuit in one particular brand of coffee machine seemed to be the common denominator. The manufacturers recalled the product, did extensive testing, but couldn't find the cause, other than an inexplicable power surge, strong enough to fry the victims, where they stood.

Heidi, having read the reports in the papers, realised the implication, and approached her bosses, who didn't take too kindly to the insinuation. Gaming companies are rather a competitive bunch, and the product was already receiving rave reviews.

Just because there seemed to be a bit of a coincidence, didn't really mean anything, and so Heidi left it.

Until she uncovered that among the dead was a known drug lord, an infamous gun-runner, and an underground sex-ring leader.

She hacked into the company's mainframe, discovered that she wasn't that far off on her original suppositions, and downloaded the evidence that would not only close the company, but put those responsible behind bars, emailing it out to the local newspapers and Jo's office.

The only trouble was her snooping triggered an alarm. She was badly beaten, left for dead. Luck really, that she was found, barely breathing. How she survived, nobody knows, but she did. Plastic surgeons put her back together again. And as soon as she was able, Jo's unit had transferred her into 15 Division's precinct. A new face, a new name, a new life…

But, Jo, adds, finishing off her story, it seems like someone found out who she was, that she was still alive, and decided to put an end to that.

Luke shakes his head. "We don't know for certain this is the reason she was killed."

It's the first time in 24-hours that he has disagreed with Jo, that he hasn't backed her up.

"We need to investigate this with an open mind. We need to exhaust all avenues, it could be a hit, part of her past. But, her death could just as easily be due to something that has happened in her new life."

"Could she really be that unlucky?" Andy asks.

"Guess we are about to find out," Sam adds, seeing a tall, burly kid being led past Frank's office into interrogation one, the officer, raising his hand and acknowledging Sam. "We're up McNally, looks like our first interview is here."


	8. Chapter 8: Puzzle pieces

**A/N: thank you again, to all of you who reviewed. Looking at around 10/11 chapters if all goes according to plan (and the characters behave themselves and conform to my story line...)... heheeh... just made one quick change thanks to the sharp-eyed dcj who noted my mistake! Thank you very, very much for pointing it out to me... fatal error!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Puzzle pieces<strong>

* * *

><p>Lenny Johnson folds his body into the chair. Tall, coffee-coloured with hazel eyes, he looks around the interrogation room nervously. Andy and Sam watch him from behind the one-way glass as he shifts in his seat, jiggles his leg.<p>

It has been decided that Sam and Jerry will handle this one. At Sam's cue, Andy will come in, say to Sam that there have been developments in Mandy's investigation and that Sam is urgently needed; just to gage Lenny's reaction. See if he is hiding something.

Lenny looks up as Sam swaggers into the room, makes to stand. Sam shakes his head, tells him to sit. Sam may have the shoulders on the kid, but Lenny definitely has the height, and Sam wants to maintain the advantage.

His story is simple, and sadly, not unique. Grew up in one of the rougher areas, but despite of, or perhaps because of, the drive-by shootings and gang-related activity, decided that he didn't want the same future as his mama (knocked up at the age of 16, raising a kid on her own by 18, working 20-hour shifts just to put food on the table).

The one thing he was truly good at, even great, was basketball. Managed to get himself a scholarship and is determined not to lose it by letting his grades slip. And that's where Mandy came in. His girlfriend, Amber is, was… hard for him to get the tense right. Shakes his head in disbelief. Amber was Mandy's roommate. Mandy showed an affinity both for numbers and for the English language and had been tutoring him, really helped as well. Doesn't know how he is going to make it through the rest of the semester without her. Describes her as quiet, kind of shy. Didn't brag about her intelligence. Kept to herself much of the time, but they: he, Amber, Amber's half-brother David and their mate Jason, had managed to break through that wall she had built up. Turns out, she had a wicked sense of humour.

"Gonna miss her," he adds, sniffing back the tears that swell, hang, threaten, in his red-rimmed eyes.

* * *

><p>Andy turns as Luke enters the observation room. "He tell you about the scholarship and tutoring?" he asks, staring forward. Typical Luke, always about the job, I'm fine, thank you, Andy bites back her response. "Yes, his story seems to check out with what we already know."<p>

Seeing Sam lift his hand, scratch his head, she excuses herself, enters into the interrogation room, apologizes profusely for disturbing the interview.

"Officer Swarek, you are needed in the investigation room. New evidence has come to light on the Wolcheck case," her eyes slide over to Lenny, her face drops as she realises what she has said in front of the witness. "That will be all, thank you Rookie," Sam dismisses her.

Casting her head down, and mumbling another apology, she exits the room. Sam and Jerry excuse themselves, enter the observation room, where Andy is already standing.

Jerry gives her a high five: "Well played McNally, got that whole submissive thing down pat."

She rolls her eyes at him.

Sam stands next to her, shoulder to shoulder. "He look familiar to you?" he asks her, still staring forward. Andy shakes her head. "There was too much going on Sam, to many regular students just milling about. He didn't look like he recognized me either though," she observes.

They watch Lenny for a few minutes more, satisfied that his reactions are not of a cold-blooded shooter, but rather that of a distraught friend, they let him go.

* * *

><p>Next up is Jason Martin. Another tall slab of a boy. Another basketball player. He and Lenny are teammates, have been friends since they first started playing ball together when they were just 8 years old. Jason's father was a coach, used to run a basketball camp in the summer for inner city kids who couldn't afford to go to a real camp. In fact, Jason's dad helped Lenny get his scholarship.<p>

Got to know Mandy though Amber and Lenny. Thought she was sweet. Bit quiet for his tastes, he preferred more buxom, and, well, friendly girls (wink, wink, rolls his hands over his chest). But, he enjoyed Mandy's company, a good buddy (who had helped get him out of more than one disastrous coupling with girl who thought that she could be the one to change him.) He laughs, sobers up, remembers why he is really here. Adds softly that Mandy had a real way with words, could say things that, from anybody else, would cut to the quick. But with her, was just honesty, really. Mature for her age. Had really sad eyes, he comments.

Sam gives the signal, Andy goes in, does her routine. Jason looks at her appreciatively, watches her as she leaves, his sadness temporarily forgotten. "Nice piece of arse, that," he shares, rocking back in his seat.

"She go for younger guys do you think?" he asks Sam who grits his teeth, as Jerry tries to choke back his laughter.

"Yup, you can go," Sam says resignedly, not even bothering to go into the observation room. "We are done here."

Jason stands, hovers expectantly. Sam looks up from his chicken-scratch notes.

"Think I can get that brunette's number?" he asks hopefully.

Jerry quickly ushers him out, as Sam stands, starts moving purposefully towards him, hands clenched at his sides.

* * *

><p>In the observation room, Jo has replaced Luke. "Seems like you made a friend there."<p>

Andy and Jo share a laugh, Andy holding her aching ribs.

* * *

><p>Amber Wilson is next. A tiny blonde with green eyes. Wants to be a lawyer, a prosecutor in fact. Her eyes flash with determination as she speaks about putting criminals behind bars. Her advocacy even stronger now that her best friend has been murdered, killed in front of her eyes. She was there, she shares, taking them into her confidence. Mandy had been walking towards her, when she heard the shots, saw her friend crumple to the ground. The worst thing she has ever seen, ever witnessed, she says, tears coursing down her cheeks.<p>

Sam gives the sign. Andy enters the room. The blonde looks at her, recognition floods her system. "It's you," she whispers. Reaching her hand out to touch Andy's arm. Andy stares at her, tries to remember, tries to recall seeing her in the crowd, but her face, while pretty, is indistinguishable from the others that day. The only face she remembers is that of Mandy (Heidi, she has to keep reminding herself).

Amber carries on, unbidden, a breathy voice. "You were standing next to Mandy, you were shot too. But you are okay. You are okay." Stands and hugs Andy tight. Andy breathes in sharply. Amber apologizes, realizes she is injured.

Shaken, Andy can barely get the words out, before backing out of the door, mumbling something about being sorry for Amber's loss. The visible-grieving girl is more than she can handle.

Amber looks from Sam to Jerry, mascara smudging her cheeks, Andy's muttered words sinking in. "You have news, you know who the bastard is that killed Mandy? It wasn't that shady lecturer was it? The one that kept staring at Mandy. Had the eyes of a stalker that one," she adds.

Sam looks up at the mirror, knowing Andy and Jo are on the other side – bingo.

A few more direct questions and Amber is free to go. Jo has gone to call Luke and Frank, to fill them in on the latest developments, try to find out more about this "shady" lecturer, first time he has been mentioned.

* * *

><p>Andy is leaning, her head resting against the glass, when Sam and Jerry walk in to the observation room. Jerry offers a quick excuse, backs out of the room, leaving Andy to Sam. He moves up behind her. Close enough for her to know he is there, but not quite touching her.<p>

"I didn't recognize her Sam. Surely, I should have? If she was there, if she was standing that close, surely I should have seen her?"

Sam puts his hand on her shoulder, turns her around to face him, lifts her chin. "Don't do that McNally," he says quietly. "Don't question yourself. You are a good cop, with good instincts. Listen to that gut of yours."

Jerry opens the door, "Umm, sorry to interrupt, but David LeBlanc is here."

Sam looks at her, "You ready for this?"

Andy sniffs, nods. Sam returns the acknowledgement. "Right, let's get on with it then."

* * *

><p>David is nothing like his half-sister. Where she is petite, blonde, he is of average build, dark wavy hair. They have the same green eyes, Sam notices. Sam comments on the differences, David nods, heard it all before, beauty and the beast, he jokes. He and Amber have the same mother, different fathers. He was around a year old when Amber was born. Their mom and Amber's dad split when she was seven. She chose to go with her father, moved to California, saw her twice the year for holidays.<p>

She decided to move back home to study, and they had slowly gotten to know each other again. They weren't that close, but it's a small world. His dating Mandy, and her being so close to Amber, meant that they were spending more time together. "Family is important, especially at times like these."

His eyes cloud as he thinks of Mandy. "We were going to get married, you know, once she finished college. Had talked about moving in together off campus. A big step for her. She was a bit of a commitment-phobe."

He hadn't wanted to press, but thought that something had happened in her past. Relationship gone bad that had hurt her, damaged her. But, he loves, loved her. Was willing to wait for her. She had trust issues, but they had been working through that. Their relationship was strong, solid.

Jerry asks about the lecturer Amber had mentioned. He nods. "Yeah, Mandy's psychology lecturer, Amber thinks that he is shady, but, I didn't get that impression from Mandy."

Thinks his name is Campbell, or something like that. Mandy spent some time with him. He was mentoring her. Why, did they think he had something to do with this, with Mandy's death?

Sam shrugs, tells him they are exhausting all avenues.

Luke is sitting in on this interview, paging through the file. He blanches, stands, says he will be right back. Calls Andy, tells her to get Jo, immediately. They have a breakthrough.

He slips back into the interrogation room, gives Jerry and Sam the wind-up signal.

Sam nods, thanks David for coming in, says they may need to question him further.

He and Jerry follow Luke out of the interrogation room, meet Sam and Jo walking towards them, Luke ushers them into a small unused office. His eyes are alight. He shoves the file under Jo's nose – puts his finger on a name, taps. Jo looks at him, smiles widely.

"Not all of us took mind-reading 101, care to enlighten us?" Sam asks sardonically.

Jo looks over to them. "Looks like we have found him. Devon Campbell worked with Heidi at the gaming company, in the same office. He is the one she accidentally electrocuted. Turns out he took a double-major – computer science and psychology. Current employment – psychology lecturer, right here at the college..."


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets uncovered

**A/N: Thank you, thank you for your very kind words. So, frantically updating before the season 2 premiere. Which means that this needs to all be neatly tied up in a bow ASAP…. The characters, however, still have a bit to say (and do), so this may mean one or two more chapters…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't even own the box set... bummer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Secrets uncovered<strong>

* * *

><p>Frank listens to Luke and Jo, nods his head. Turns to Andy and Sam. "Up for a drive Swarek, McNally?" They nod.<br>The plan is to visit Devon Campbell at the college and convince him to come in for an interview. With force, if necessary.

"You realise that this has the potential to turn nasty. We don't know what he may do when backed into a corner. At the moment, we are just looking at questioning him. But, if he is who we think he is…" Frank points out.

"Is she ready for this?" Jo interrupts, inclining her head towards Andy.

"Ah, yes. She is," Andy answers for herself, irritated.

"Yes, she is." Sam reiterates, nodding.

"And if he pulls a gun? I think it's too soon Andy," Luke adds, looking at her pleadingly.

"I have a job to do, and whether you all approve all not, I'm going to do it." Andy responds in a huff, marching off, holding her ribs lightly.

Sam looks at Jo, then Luke, shakes his head. Follows his partner out.

* * *

><p>Chris had been back at work for one hour, 45 minutes – 25 minutes of which had been spent behind the locked door of the observation room, interrogation two. With Gail. They have been… Reminiscing. It was Gail who broke away first, pulling her open shirt together, rapidly buttoning as she elbows Chris, trying to get his attention on the two people in interrogation two.<p>

Luke and Jo. They cannot hear what they are saying, and don't want to alert them that anyone is watching, by turning the sound on. But by looks of things – it's not pleasant. Jo is mouthing off, arms gesticulating wildly. Luke interrupts her, responds, runs his hands through his hair. Shakes his head. She steps closer to him, still angry, still determined. He shakes his head again. Vehemently. Hesitates. Nods. They are nose to nose, staring each other down. Shoulders heaving. Luke reaches out, pulls her towards him. They kiss, breathing in each other's air. Luke bends her onto the table.

"Aaahh, Gail. I don't think. I really think we should… agghh…" Chris, never much of a conversationalist at the best of times, is completely lost for words. "Hushhh." Gail puts her finger on Chris's lips.

* * *

><p>Jo and Luke pull away from each other. Straighten up. Blue eyes stare into blue eyes, fingers lifted to bruised lips. The door opens, Jerry: "There you two are, been looking for you. McNally and Swarek have Campbell. Didn't resist, looked quite shocked apparently. They are on their way in. We meeting here?" peers around the room, nods once at them. Leaves.<p>

Luke lifts his hand to Jo, she shakes her head. "Not now. Not now."

"I'm sorry Jo. I shouldn't have… I had no right… I…"

Stifling back a strangled sob, Jo pushes past him.

Luke follows her out. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

><p>Gail and Chris make sure the coast is clear, slip out the door. "Do you think we should tell Andy?" Chris asks. Gail shakes her head. "Sam then?"<p>

"No. It's not our place, Chris." He looks at her. "You know Gail, sometimes I just don't get you." Muttering he walks off.

"The truth always has a way of coming out, Chris. Always." She yells at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>Luke stands at the coffee, stirring in his sugar. How the hell did he get into this situation. Again. With Jo. With Andy. Doesn't notice Gail sidle next to him. She takes her time, pouring her coffee, adding milk. "You know," she whispers, conspiratorially. "The observation room is a much better option. Less chance of being caught." She licks her spoon.<p>

"You, you are not going to tell Andy, are you?" He blanches.

"Nope," she says, tossing her stirrer, moving away. "You are."

* * *

><p>Sam leads Campbell into interrogation. Sits him down, says he will be back. Andy is standing inside the observation room, leaning against the wall, eyes closed.<p>

"You okay?" Knowing full well she isn't.

She walks up to the glass. Puts her hands up: "Maybe I'm just tired. But Sam, I don't know. I am sure I would have seen him in the crowd. Surely. He's older than the students. I would have noticed him Sam. I would have noticed him."

Sam stands next to her. Waits.

"He doesn't seem like a cold-blooded killer. He seems. I don't know. Confused? Hurt? Broken? What if we're wrong, Sam. What if he isn't the one."

"We don't know McNally. We don't have all the facts yet. The best we can do is question him, and see what is uncovered. Gut is good, you need to listen that gut. But, you have balance it with your head, as well." Taps the side of her head.

Luke pops his head in. "You coming Swarek? Or do you need an invitation," he snaps.

* * *

><p>Devon Campbell sits, head in his hands. Explains how he has been lecturing for the past nine months. Had worked at a computer company before this, but… things didn't work out the way he thought they would. Lost someone close to him, hit him hard. Decided to get a fresh start. A clean start. Turned to his second major instead – psychology. "Guess I wanted to uncover more about how the brain is wired," he shares.<p>

About five months ago, he met Mandy. Started coming to his lectures. Didn't know what it was, but there was just something about her. "It was her eyes, I think" he finally admits. "Green eyes. Eyes that have seen so much. Eyes that seem so dull, so sad most of the time. And then, just light up, wrinkle with laughter and mirth. Reminded me of someone I once knew… Regret. It's a cold bedfellow." He stares at his shoes.

"I know it was wrong. Pursuing her. Wanting to spend time with her. Used the excuse that I would mentor her, tutor her. But, anyone who checked her marks could see that she didn't need tutoring." Guilt soaks him. "There are rules. She is a student. I am her professor. She is just 20, I'm 35. There are rules…"

* * *

><p>Andy doesn't notice Jo standing a bit behind her, watching her, as she stares through the glass.<p>

"He doesn't know."

"Wha…what?" Jo asks, shaken, thinking that Andy is referring to the incident earlier.

"Campbell. He doesn't know that it was Heidi. He was drawn to her, recognized something about her. But, he didn't know it was actually her."

"They need to ask him about Heidi." She adds, leaving the room.

She knocks on the door, knowing she is breaking protocol. Sam gets up, opens the door. Looks at her confused. "McNally?"

"Sam, Officer Swarek," she corrects herself. "Can I have a minute, please?" Steps back into the passageway.

Sam turns to Luke, Jerry, shrugs, excuses himself.

"What McNally. This better be important."

"You need to ask Campbell about Heidi."

"That's what we're doing McNally. What you been doing in there, painting your nails?"

She growls at him. "Not Mandy. Heidi. You need to ask him about Heidi. He was her partner, right? They used to work together, she electrocuted him…. I think that they may have been in a relationship."

He looks at her. Furrows his brow. Gives in.

"Okay McNally, I will ask."

Smiling, she goes back into the observation room.

* * *

><p>Shaking his head, Sam goes back to the interview. Leans down, whispers in Jerry's ear. Jerry shrugs. "Okay. Guess there's no harm."<p>

Sam straightens. Walks over to the mirror. Stands facing it, smoothing his hair in the reflected image. "Tell me about Heidi Barrett."

A gasp. A grimace. "What she got to do with this?" Campbell asks, confused.

"You worked with her right – at that computer company?" Jerry picks up smoothly.

"Yes. But she.. she died, close on a year ago. One of the reasons I had to get out of there. Had to leave."

Campbell, visible shaken, explains. Describes how they had worked together, side-by-side for two years. How he had tried to pluck up the courage to ask her on a date, but just never seemed the right time. One evening, as they were working on a new system, she accidently hacked into the city's electrical mainframe. She managed to isolate power surges. He didn't believe her of course. So, she showed him. Zapped him with his own keyboard. He smiles at the memory. The smile drops. Explains that they had to report the incident, particularly since his keyboard was fried… They started working on a game together – thought it would be the next big hit.

Got to the testing stage, but that's where things started to go awry. He told her to get out. Warned her they were in over their heads. But, she insisted she knew what she was doing. They had a fight. He knows he shouldn't have left her there that night. But he did. And it cost her. Cost her life.

It's a moment, a decision that he regrets every single day. Wishes he stayed. Wishes he had protected her. Wishes he told her how he felt. Too late.

Didn't think he could feel that way again. About anyone. But there was just something about Mandy. From the moment she walked into his lecture room. There was this… connection. They tried to stay away from each other. Knew it was wrong. But, he says sadly: "I got the feeling that she felt the same way. Oh, don't get me wrong, I am a realist, pragmatic. I knew about David. She even told me that they were planning to move in together. That day. Day of the concert. The day she died. To be honest, part of me wondered if she had told me, because she had hoped, had wanted me to ask her not to. But, I didn't. Told her, he was good for her. Told her he was the right choice. The safe choice. Told her to go. And just like Heidi, she was gone." Shakes his head, tears build up in his eyes.

Luke stands. Breaks the news: "Heidi didn't die a year ago. She died three days ago."

Campbell looks up, confusion on his face. "I… I don't understand…"

Sam fills him in, tries to give him some comfort. Some closure in his grief. "Mandy was Heidi. She survived the attack that night Campbell. Had extensive surgery, was put into the witness protection program, moved here with a new name, new life. Obviously, checks and balances weren't carried out correctly, as she should never have been placed in the same vicinity as you. But, she was. That's why she seemed so familiar to you."

Sobs wrack Campbell's body. The three men, uncomfortable, stand, leave him some dignity, some space.

* * *

><p>They walk out into the passage way, meet Jo and Sam exiting observation.<p>

Jo looks at the men: "It wasn't him." It's not a question.

"Someone in my department has screwed up. If Mandy, Heidi, whoever, was placed in the same college, then it's possible that someone else connected the dots."

"So, what do we now?" Andy asks.

"Back to the drawing board. Hope none of you had plans for tonight. Because we are going to have to go through all the files relating to this case. There must be something we missed," Luke says, giving a sideways glance at Jo.

"Best we order in," Sam purses his lips, heads off to the squad room and the takeout menus. The others follow.

At the doorway, Andy puts her hand on Luke's arm. "Aaaah, Luke." She stops him. "Have a moment? We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10: Ticktock

**A/N: The count down begins... dun...dun..dun...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Tick-tock<strong>

* * *

><p>Andy unlocks the door, enters the darkened house. Puts her keys on the kitchen counter, sighs heavily, rolls her shoulders. She pours herself a glass of water, leans on the counter, doesn't bother to switch on the light. It has been an extremely long and eventful 24 hours.<p>

Started with her wanting to talk to Luke... was that only last night?

* * *

><p>She had stopped Luke as they were about to walk into the squad room. She simply can't anymore. Asks if she can have a moment. He hesitates, a flash of irritation. Frustration? Fear? His gaze catches that of Gail's walking past. She shrugs, shakes her head, wasn't her.<p>

Andy doesn't think much of it, simply pulls him into the stillness of the passageway.

"Is this about Jo?" he asks, concerned. She scrunches her face, looks confused.

"I thought, because.. you know… Jo and I… we used to date…" he trails off. He doesn't allude to the moment in the interrogation room, just a few hours previously. It's not that he has forgotten… he simply opts not share this information with Andy... just yet.

A couple of pieces slot into place for Andy… she shakes her head no slowly.

Adds that she doesn't know if it was the shooting, the case, or if it's just time. Life is too short for regrets, to settle for the safe choice. He deserves more. She deserves more. She knows the timing is impeccable, but… when is there a good time for this sort of thing, really? She tells him that she will have her stuff out of the house as soon as she is able. Hopes that they can be friends one day, knows it's probably too much to ask right now. Gives him a small, sad smile.

He doesn't respond. Doesn't know how to, what is expected of him in these situations. He is usually the dumper, not the dumpee… Only one other woman has ever left him, and well… can't say for sure how well that whole scenario turned out, now can he?

Andy slips back into the squad room, joins in the raucous dinner discussion. Sam looks at her, she is smiling, seems lighter, relieved almost. Callaghan, he notes just looks confused, slightly irritated. Shakes it off, none of his business, now is it? Turns back to the argument at hand.

Dov has offered his services. Says that he doesn't really have any other place to be, admits that his wallet could do with a break from the Penny for one night. Especially since they can claim this meal. He pushes for Chinese, but lucks out. The majority vote for pizza.

* * *

><p>The night passes, files are swopped, witness statements dissected. Theories are offered, shot down, offered again…<p>

It's 7.30am, when Andy stands, stretches. Announces she is going to get coffee. The real stuff, not the swill they have been drinking all night. The others quickly shout their orders; Dov agrees to ride with her. That settled, she stands in front of Sam, perched on the edge of the desk. Puts her hand out. He stares at her, his brow furrows. Sighs, turns his head to the side in resignation, fumbles in his pocket and draws out the keys to his truck. Drops them into her waiting hand.

"Don't forget…" he starts to admonish her.

"The brakes, yup. I know." Leaves with Dov in tow.

* * *

><p>They have been gone about 40 minutes, have their convoluted order.<p>

"Who ordered the Chai tea? Jerry?" asks Dov, as they balance the hot liquids and greasy bags.

Andy's phone rings. A call has been patched via the station through to her cell. Putting the containers on the roof of the truck, she tucks the phone in-between her ear and shoulder, opens the truck's doors.

The voice on the other end is breathy, stricken, scared: "Officer McNally, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I didn't know who else to call…."

"It's Amber Wilson," she mouths to Dov.

"Amber, calm down. What's going on?"

"It's him, Officer McNally. I think that he's after me. I found out some more information, I was going to tell you… I.. I had an early lecture. Thought I could hear someone following me… So I ducked into the library. There's always someone here at this time. Thought I would be safe. But, I think he's coming. I think he wants to kill me… No… no.. noooooooo…." Her shrill scream is cut short.

"Amber… Amber…."

But there's just static.

"Dov, call Sam, tell him that someone is after Amber, that she is in the library and I think that something has happened to her. She was cut off mid-scream."

She puts the car into reverse, spins out of the parking lot. Their breakfast lies fallen, forgotten, in the empty parking bay.

* * *

><p>They pull into the college parking. Andy is out, gun drawn.<p>

"Don't you think we should wait for back-up?" Dov asks anxiously, remembers the last time he and Andy stormed a building. Nearly didn't make it out again. Shudders, thinking of how angry Sam had been. Has already been threatened with his life when he phoned in the situation – Sam telling them to hang tight.

"No time. I let down Mandy. I let her die. Not about to let the same happen to Amber," she says breathlessly, moving along the side of the building, gun forward, eyes alert….

Dov sighs. Always have your partner's back, right?

* * *

><p>Sam snaps his phone shut, pulls his vest out from behind his chair. "That was Epstein, Amber Wilson phoned McNally. Sounds like she is in real danger. McNally and Epstein have gone after her, and quite frankly, I don't trust either of them to wait for back-up. We gotta go."<p>

Jerry is still rifling though the mess of files in front of him. A thought is triggered. "Sam, you remember what David said? He and Amber have the same mother, different fathers. Is Wilson her mother's or father's name?"

Sam shrugs, not sure, more concerned about getting to the college. Knows that Andy and Dov will go in, guns blazing. Damn babies. They are not ready to be dealing with this on their own. He is already out of the door, calling for Oliver, who has just walked in, dusting donut sugar off his chest.

Jo pulls up Amber's file. "Wilson's her mother's name. Her father is Boucher…" William Boucher… why does that sound so familiar? Her finger scrolls down the file. Shit….

Pulls on her shoulder holster, yells for Jerry and Luke. Things are about to get ugly, if they haven't already…

* * *

><p>Andy and Dov edge around the front of the library complex. All seems quiet. As Andy rounds the wall, her phone rings, she hands it off to Dov, and starts running. Amber is lying half in, half out of the bush. She moves with her gun up, aware. No movement. Anywhere. Reaches Amber, sees the blood. So much blood covering her head, face. Does what no rookie should, holsters her gun, knees down on the grass, puts her fingers to Amber's pulse. Thready. She is just about to call it in, when Dov shouts her name, panicked.<p>

It happens so quickly; it happens in slow motion: the cold tip of the knife indenting the soft, tender skin of her neck. Wild eyes, alive eyes, blood smeared, distorting Amber's once pretty face. "Didn't tell you I was a theatre major, did I?" She laughs, hysterically. Madness tinges the blue.

She stands, yanking Andy up as she goes, keeps her grasp on the knife, her arm stretched across Andy's chest, the knife pricking, lightly slicing. Warm blood oozes, trickles down Andy's neck. With her free hand, Amber releases Andy's gun, cocks it, holds it up in the direction of the approaching cops: Dov, Jo, Luke, Jerry, faces stricken, as Amber drags Andy into the side entrance of the hall next door.

All it takes is a moment, a second. The sound of feet running distracts Amber just enough.

Andy is sore, she is bleeding, and she is pissed… that Amber got the better of them…her… that she didn't see this coming. Any of it. She lifts her foot, stamps down hard, rams her elbow into Amber's belly, winds her enough for her to lose her grip on the knife. It drops, clatters to the floor. Andy grabs the arm Amber had been restraining her with, the gun lost, forgotten in the tussle. Bends forward, flips Amber onto the floor. The two women fall, roll, jostle for the gun, Andy's hand outstretched, it's within her reach. But Amber gets there first. Stands, holding the gun, as Andy scrambles backwards along the floor. Amber over her, the gun poised.

"Just. Tell. Me. One. Thing." She spits out, blood pouring from her nose. "Why, Amber? Why kill her? Why kill Mandy?"

"You mean Heidi don't you?" the maniacal laughter echoes, bounces off the walls, her finger on the trigger, starts to pull back "Because, she killed my fathe…"

Amber doesn't get to finish the sentence. The shot echoes through the empty room. She falls onto Andy. Dead.

Andy shoves her off, rolls onto her side. Breathes, heaves, as Sam and Oliver step out of the shadows.

* * *

><p>Debriefing seems to take hours. Amber's father was one of the 23 who died at the hands of the game designed by Heidi and Devon. A business man who wasn't entirely bad, but not entirely clean either. Wrong time, wrong place. Had booked into a hotel, and was in the Jacuzzi, when he was literally boiled alive.<p>

It was just fluke that Heidi, in her transformation to Mandy, had been taken to the same hospital where Amber was doing community outreach (effectively a candy stripper, Dov was quick to add) during her vac time, part of her college entrance requirements.

Looks like she took her time. Befriended the woman she blamed for her father's death. Waited, until the opportune moment. Andy was simply a loose end that needed being dealt with. Couldn't have her remember seeing Amber in the crowd that day, could she?

It is late afternoon by the time they have finished. Andy sticks around after the others had cleared off. Paperwork to complete, she says. Doesn't want to have to face it again tomorrow. Rather get it off now. Plus, the division's psychologist has to clear her. Again. For duty. Again.

She is ready for the streets. Much safer there. Less excitement. Less danger. Pulling people over for traffic violations, offering free bottles of water, rescuing kittens from trees and all that. Plus, if she is honest, she's putting off going home. To the place she thought she could call home.

* * *

><p>So, now she stands, in the darkening kitchen. She starts, hears the scrape of a door open. Hushed whispered voices, a laugh, a giggle. The sound of the shower running, muffled noises.<p>

Not entirely surprised. But, doesn't want a confrontation, the embarrassment, the discomfort. Quietly picks up her bag, tip-toes past the bathroom door, now closed. Slips into the bedroom, ignores the tangled sheets, the pillow lying forgotten on the floor. Eases her chest of drawers open, shoves what she can into the open bag.

The water has stopped. She quickly runs down the stairs, slams the door behind her in her rush to get out.

Luke sticks his head out of the shower, followed by Jo.

He grabs a towel, wraps it around his waist. Walks into the kitchen. Sees the empty glass on the table, next to a set of keys.

He and Jo exchange horrified looks: Andy.


	11. Chapter 11: The monster rests

**Chapter 11: The monster rests**

* * *

><p>Her breathing is ragged, as she stands in the doorway, his doorway. Didn't know where else to go. Didn't even think really, there was no other place she wanted to be. Lifts her hand, knocks, raps on the door, without hesitation. Knows what she wants, what she is there for.<p>

He opens the door, rubbing the sleep from his face, and for a split-second, Andy feels a stab of guilt for rousing him. Just a moment, mind, a fleeting thought, that leaves as quickly as it enters.

"You alone," she asks, an echo of the past.

He looks behind him, almost willing someone to step out of the shadows.

Nods his head, still shaking off the sleep, scratches his chest. Still in his jeans and shirt from earlier.

She doesn't say anything more than that. Lightly brushes up against him as she steps past, walks down his passageway, peeling her shirt off as she goes.

Groaning softly, Sam closes the door behind him. Follows the trail of clothing to his bedroom, lifts her bra off the floor, dangling it from his index finger. Hansel and Gretel – the restricted version. Hell, if he knew fairytales were going to be like this, would have taken an interest in reading much earlier.

"Sammy, my boy, you're in trouble now," he mutters to himself. Shaking his head, he catches the hem of his own shirt, pulls it over his head, and enters his room.

* * *

><p>She stands at the foot of his bed, arms crossed against her chest, the bruises are still there, but fading. Looks at him: shy, coy, with desire.<p>

He moves towards her, pulls her close, breathes her in, tastes her, her skin. She edges desperate fingers down his chest, plucking at the zip of his pants, sliding it down. Kicking them free, he lifts her onto the bed. Skin, against skin. Beating heart in sync with beating heart.

He pulls away slightly, rubs his nose across hers, stares into her eyes. Loves seeing her reaction, hates himself for what he is about to do, about to ask: "McNally…" rolls her name softly over his tongue.

Leans on his elbow, brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"It's ok," she whispers, smiling. "It's over. We're done." Not wanting to bring his name into Sam's bedroom. She slips her hands into Sam's hair, arches her back, pulls him back down towards her.

He starts to lose himself in her again, pulls himself back. "Who ended it?"

"Does it matter?" Her lips whisper, caress, tickle his neck, driving him insane.

He closes his eyes briefly, pushes himself up on his hands, stares down at her, intently.

She sighs, turns her head away.

"Luke's been sleeping with Jo. Kinda caught them in the act." Turns back to look at him, the softness back in her voice. "Happy now?" Reaches up to kiss him again.

Sam rolls off her, sits on the side of the bed. Shoulders tense, silent. Andy moves up behind him, kisses his shoulder, her hair tickles his back.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asks him, confused.

He turns to her: "No. Yes. No… Not like this…Answer me just one thing, would you be here, with me, if you didn't walk in on them, or would you be in bed, with him?"

Shaking his head in disgust, at her, at himself. He stands up, yanks on his jeans as Andy pulls the sheet up, covering herself. Her hair a curtain, hiding her face.

"Guess, I have my answer," he says bitterly. Starts pulling open his drawers, shoving clothes into his workbag. Sighing, he looks over at her. She has pulled her knees up, resting her head in her elbows.

Softens his voice: "You can stay here tonight. I'll go to Oliver's."

Walks out the room. Cannot, will not, turn around. His willpower is strong, but even he has his limits. Knows that if he turns, if he sees her face, he will climb right back into that bed, pull her tight and never let go. And right now, that's not going to do either of them any good.

* * *

><p>Sam sits on the sofa, his makeshift bed. Zoe Shaw, dressed in her gown, hands him a mug of hot chocolate, rubs his shoulder. Leans down and kisses her husband before going back to bed, leaving the two men in the semi-darkness.<p>

Oliver scratches his t-shirted belly, tugs at his elasticated pj pants.

"So, let me get this straight," he mutters from his chair. "Luke Is sleeping with Jo. Andy finds out. Luke and Andy break up. Andy comes to you and you come here?"

Sam sips his drink, rubs his hand tiredly over his face. "That's the gist, yes."

"She breaks up with Luke, and yet, you are here, leaving a naked McNally in your bed?" he asks again, incredulous, shaking his head.

Standing, he moves to the door of the living room.

"Naked McNally, and you are here, on my sofa?"

Sam still hears him muttering: "Naked McNally… "

* * *

><p>Despite everything. Andy has one of her better night's of sleep. Rousing, she realises the time. Looking around, starts to call out to Sam, remembers he is not there. Shame, hurt, self-loathing floods her system. She quickly makes the bed, jumps into a shower and dresses. Grabs the house keys left on the counter. She is going to be late for parade.<p>

* * *

><p>She slips in, as Frank calls the team to order. Sam doesn't even look up, acknowledge her entrance. Oliver notices, does a little jig of his head. Gives her two thumbs up. Sam stares straight ahead.<p>

Luke is on one side of the room, Jo on the other, neither quite sure. Andy smirks, rolls her eyes. Frank beckons them up front to discuss the case, what transpired, how it has neatly tied up. A few loose ends that need to be sorted on the original case, but Jo's original team will handle that. Out of their jurisdiction.

It's funny, Andy thinks, watching them, skirt, dance around each other. They make a good-looking couple. Kind of suited.

Assignments given, the officers are dismissed.

* * *

><p>The day slides by uneventful. Andy is partnered with Chris for the day, and they fill the empty hours, with empty chatter.<p>

"Coming to the Penny tonight," he asks her, as they head back into the station.

Gail comes up behind Chris, already changed, lays a propriety hand on his arm, reaches up and kisses his cheek (How the hell did she not see that coming?) "Join us Andy, think you need a break… from life."

Andy turns to Traci, who has kindly offered her the use of her couch for the night. "Yeah, why not. My mom can take Leo. I could do with a drink"

Andy doesn't bother to ask where Dex is, Traci's face says it all.

The five walk into the busy bar, find their table. Dov opts to get the first round. Chris challenges Traci to a game of darts.

Andy sits, her chin in her hand, leaning on the table.

Gail clears her throat. "I heard about Luke. I'm sorry."

Andy shrugs. "Unfinished business, you know. Better this way."

Gail, looks at her, hard. Wants to say something, get clarification, but hesitates, watches as Andy's eyes scan the bar. Stop, settle, another expression on her face… guilt, anguish, regret.

"Nothing happened you know."

Andy's eyes jerk back, confused, caught.

"With me.. and Swarek," Gail tilts her head to where he sits at the bar, with Jerry, with Oliver, drinking.

"That night you saw us leave. Nothing happened."

That little green guy, who had been surprisingly dormant the last few days, starts crawling, climbing, clutching at her heart, at just the thought.

Gail presses her lips together, gives a tiny shake of her head.

Dov plonks the drinks down in front of them. Andy lifts hers, gulps some down. Chris and Traci return to the table, Tracy chortling, lauding the fact she has won.

The door opens. Luke, ushers Jo in. His hand on the small of her back, her face turned up towards him. Laughing about something, they head over to a quiet part of the bar, order their drinks, oblivious to those around.

Leaning over, her hand on Andy's stool, Gail whispers into Andy's ear. "Interesting don't you think, how just the thought of Sam being with someone else makes you sick to your stomach, and yet, Luke, actually sleeping with someone, barely affects you…"

Sits back, smiling wickedly, and takes a sip of her drink.

Andy gulps down the rest of her beer. Doesn't notice Sam watching her, watching her reaction, at seeing Luke, Jo.

She gets up, makes her way over to the couple. "Ohhh… think there's about to be a chick fight," Dov adds gleefully, pulling out his phone. "Money's on Andy."

Luke and Jo look up as Andy taps them on the shoulder. Jo colours, coughs, says she is "Going to get a drink, or some air, or something… " moves away a discrete distance, pretends to be absorbed staring at the wall.

From across the bar, the rookies watch.

Sam mutters into his own drink. "Damn detectives, for people so observant, they are pretty stupid." Doesn't even notice that Andy has gone over to Luke.

Oliver looks from Luke and Andy, to Jo, to Sam, nudges Jerry in the ribs. "So, did Sammy tell you.. One naked McNally in his bed last night."

Jerry thumps Sam, on the back. "Good on ya, 'bout time".

Sam chokes on his drink.

"Uh-huh… so explain to me how he came to wake up on my lumpy sofa, with the kids jumping on him," Oliver adds. "Naked McNally, and he chooses the lumpy sofa. I just don't get it."

Sam mutters: "She didn't break up with him. Wasn't going to break up with him. The only reason she did, was because she caught them." Thumbs over to the vicinity of Luke, still not looking, turning, seeing.

"I guess, I wanted to be the reason, not him." He adds, sadly, calling for another round.

His eyes finally light on Andy and Luke. "Typical." He mutters, watching the train wreck in front of him: Luke shakes his head vehemently, then stops, nods. Andy reaches into her pocket, pulls out the keys, about to hand them to Luke. Looks at them. Realises that she had left hers on the kitchen counter. The keys in her hands, Sams. Frowns lightly, as Luke makes a comment. She smiles, nods, pockets the keys again.

Traci has slipped off the stool, now standing just behind Jerry, whispers furiously in his ear.

His eyebrows raised, he looks at her, mouthing "Really?" Traci nods.

Sam stares maudlin into his drink, swirls the glass. Mutters to himself. Bitter.

"Ahhh, Sammy," Jerry interjects. "Something you should know – Andy broke up with Luke two days ago."

Sam looks at Jerry, confused. "But, she told me she walked in on them. Caught them in bed together."

"She did, yesterday, when she went back to get some of her stuff." Tracy interjects: "You're a good guy Sam, she didn't want you feeling guilty, taking the blame for the break-up. Thought that you would take it better if you knew that Luke was with Jo."

Sam turns and watches Andy give Luke a quick hug, chaste kiss on the cheek, beckons Jo over. Whispers in her ear, a pat on her shoulder as she passes.

Andy walks over to Sam. Traci, Jerry and Oliver move back, slightly. Not sure, but better to give a wide berth.

"Stupid, stubborn fool," she mutters. Grasping the surprised Sam's face between her hands, she leans in, kissing him.

"Who, you or me?" he asks, brushing the hair out of her face.

She doesn't answer. Turns to Traci, whispers something in her ear. Traci nods, smiles widely.

Andy turns back to the table. "Gonna head off home now."

Moves to the door. Stops. Throws something sparkly, glittery into the air, catches them in her hand. Keys. Sticks them in her back pocket. Waits.

Sam, feels his own pockets, pats himself down. Realisation. "You know, feeling kind of tired myself…"

Yells out: "McNally, wait up… need a lift?"

**A/N: So, this is it... I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know some of you may be disappointed at the end - but Sam and Andy, to me, aren't the squelchy, make grand, loud, public gestures of "I love you's..." It's kind of understated... just known, accepted...**

**Here until the next one (hoping to feed off the new series... whaahaaahaaha!)**


End file.
